


Erotomania 情愛妄想症(SD版)

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 精神病患!米, 精神科醫師!丁, 腦外科醫師!米
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: Dean Winchester(30歲)是一名剛剛畢業於精神科實習的新科醫師，Sam Wesson(26歲)是一名患有情愛妄想症的病人(醫生)。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※作者很迷醫師丁和醫師米, 被Dr. Sexy那一集迷住了。作者不懂美國的醫療系統, 沒有唸過史丹佛也沒有唸過哈佛, 去都沒去過, 只是腦洞, 有邏輯BUG請指正! 謝謝小同胞們!  
> 另一篇JP/JA版本的還沒寫完, 在我的AO3 (AO3不需註冊也可以看文), 歡迎多多利用!↓  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8513212/chapters/19512124

Dean Winchester(30歲)是一名剛剛畢業於精神科實習的新科醫師，Sam Wesson(26歲)是一名患有情愛妄想症的病人(醫生)。

Erotomania 情愛妄想症  
情愛妄想症（Erotomania）是一種少見的心理疾病，患者會陷入另一個人（通常有較高的社會地位）和他談戀愛的妄想之中。  
情愛妄想症又被稱為克雷宏波症候群，以紀念法國精神病學家克雷宏波（1872-1934）於1921年發表了題目為「Les Psychoses Passionelles」的一篇論文。  
此一症候群的主要症狀在於，患者會有和另一個人（通常有較高社會地位）秘密地談著戀愛的錯覺。患者也可能會相信他們錯覺的對象以像是身體姿態、家具擺設和其他宛如無自覺的動作（或若對象是個大眾人物，則通過媒體上）秘密地傳達著他們的愛意。患者錯覺的對象一般極少、或根本沒有和患者有所接觸，也是患者自己相信其對象和他有著虛構的開展和關係。情愛妄想症是妄想症的主要症狀，或在精神分裂症的部份症狀中被發現。

*** *** ***

Dean Winchester, 30歲, 是一名剛剛畢業於史丹佛醫學院精神科實習的新科醫師。雖然Dean 在史丹佛醫學院的學業成績非常優秀, 但美國的醫學界可是一個靠背景的權力世界。沒有醫學世家背景的Dean, 還必須要扛昂貴的學生貸款, 夢想是經營自己的精神科診所, 但目前Dean並沒有資金, 於是他找到L.A.郊區的一家精神療養院(L.A. 慈愛精神療養院)的主治醫師工作。

 

Dean之所以選擇當精神科醫師是有原因的, 否則以他在史丹佛的優秀成績, 他可以去任何一個分科。生於堪薩斯州的一個平凡小家庭, 在Dean四歲多的時候,慈祥的媽媽Mary有一天突然發了瘋, 說是有個黃眼惡魔要來家裡, 帶走她剛出生的六個月大的小兒子Sam, 因此媽媽放了火, 說是要和小Sammy以及黃眼惡魔同歸於盡。爸爸及時救出了Dean和Sam, 媽媽卻因為引火自燃而回天乏術了, 整個剛剛蓋好的白色獨棟別墅, 就這樣眼睜睜的付之一炬, 連媽媽一起。當消防員趕到的時候, 整棟房子已經燒成焦黑的木炭了。連一張全家人合照的照片都沒有救回來。

 

老爸John是個退伍軍人, 在1980年代的美國退伍軍人的俸祿並不好, John當時也只是30歲的年輕人, 除了祖傳的修車技術之外, 沒有任何學經歷可以讓他找到工作, 更別說是負擔一棟燒毀的房子當初的建築費用, 還有養兩個小孩子了。Sam由於是個六個月大的白人嬰兒, 不僅可愛還有棕色的短捲髮, 社會機構很容易就替Sam找到了有錢的收養家庭。

 

Dean已經四歲多, 又有嚴重的PTSD(創傷後壓力症候群)症狀, 必須要定期看昂貴的心理醫生, 收養一直進行的不順利, 加上Dean非常的黏爸爸John, 好幾次已經談好的收養, John在最後關頭都臨時後悔了。也許是Dean太像Mary了…金髮、綠色的大眼睛、圓圓的臉。即使明知道無法供應Dean太好的物質生活, 最後John還是把Dean留了下來。在美國各地遊走打工, 住在破爛的汽車旅館, 帶著一本美國地圖到處遊歷旅行, 是在Mary死後, John唯一的興趣也是生活方式。

 

John一直告訴Dean這是媽媽Mary一直嚮往的生活方式, 所以他只是想完成Mary的心願, 但這一直要到多年以後, Dean才知道, 老爸這雲遊四海的興趣不僅僅是興趣和生活方式而已, 他在尋找Sam, 幾乎是簽下放棄扶養與探視權契約書的當天, 他就後悔了。明知道小Sammy在有錢人家一定可以過得更好, 在怎樣也強過跟著他一起雲遊四海吃苦還好, 他們這樣的生活方式, 可能根本養不活一個嬰兒。但無論如何也想知道Sammy過得很好的John, 只能全美國找和Sam同年齡的被收養嬰兒。而且很可能收養家庭也把Sam改了名字和出生日期, 他無從得知。全美國棕髮綠眼的被收養小男孩實在太多了。

 

後來Dean長大後才知道, 老爸經常偽裝成人口普查人員或是兒童福利機構人員, 到處調查和Sam同年齡的被收養孩童的收養概況, 還有他們的心理健康狀況, 二十幾年下來蒐集的資料大概都可以拿到好幾個博士學位、至少五本百科全書了。後來申請上史丹佛醫學院的Dean, 也是靠著John蒐集到的那些有用的資料, 說是Dean從小的興趣所蒐集的。學校才願意錄取沒有背景的Dean, 並且提供他免學費的優待, 但Dean仍然必須申請學生貸款, 才能負擔Palo Alto昂貴的學生房租、生活費以及買教科書的費用。

 

即使出身貧寒, Dean從來不是個自怨自艾的孩子。生性樂觀、愛笑、喜歡照顧人的個性, 也許是跟爸爸兩人從窮困的生活中學來的。17歲的時候Dean就知道自己是個英俊(美貌)的男孩, 因此他的打工從麥當勞得來速的服務員, 變成了青少年服飾的模特兒, 模特兒的工作時薪高、工時短, 也比較不會影響到他的學業。甚至也許申請上史丹佛, 模特兒的工作多少有加分吧？

 

第一天上班的Dean穿著全新的醫師白袍, 右邊的口袋上掛著精神科醫師執照,一邊聽著護理長Ellen拿著一本厚厚的醫院工作手冊, 念叨注意事項。

 

這是Dean在L.A. 慈愛精神療養醫院上班的第一天, 已經拿到精神科專科執照的Dean, 在這個療養院的主要工作是診斷和開藥, 也就是說, Dean並不需要替患者做長達數小時的諮商治療, 這是其他諮商師的工作。他負責的大多是已經完成診斷, 只需要診療(基本上只是看一看, 檢查症狀), 定期開藥(服藥)的病患。L.A. 慈愛精神療養醫院, 之所以叫做“Mercy(慈愛)”的原因就是這是一家基督教教會捐款支持的民間團體醫院, 大部分的病患都是付不起一般醫院精神科的昂貴帳單, 最後被轉介到這裡, 很多是可憐的遊民, 為了討溫飽只能來這裡裝瘋賣傻, 這在年均收入極高、奢華的L.A.中, 這就像是一塊窮人的荒島, 連伙食都像是中古世紀的教士吃的一樣可憐, 早餐都是看起來像是嘔吐物品的燕麥粥, 午餐可以有一顆撞爛的蘋果(果農因為賣相不好淘汰捐贈的)或是梨子, 晚上則是千年如一日的肉醬少得可憐的義大利肉醬麵(天知道是什麼肉?)和沙拉菜(或者是附近那個餐廳昨天剩下的沙拉葉子), 營養師認為患者晚上若吃得較飽, 比較不會有失眠問題, 而中午若吃得太飽, 則會精力過度旺盛不好控制行動, 因而研發出如此奇怪的菜單。

 

這雖然是一個小醫院, 但也有一百個住院病床, 加上兩三百個較不嚴重的通勤門診病患。Dean的工作是一個比較枯燥和重複的工作, 大部分的時間花費在問診和寫病歷表, 這也解釋了為什麼他們願意錄取沒有太多經驗的新科醫生。讓Dean驚訝的是, 他竟然是這裡唯一的一個擁有精神科專科執照的醫師, 而這裡的醫師實在少得可憐。大多是護士、看護、和ㄧ些實在找不到工作的諮商師(也許是靠線上課程考上執照的)。而這裡其他的醫師, 幾乎都是還在實習中的醫師,或者是怪咖的醫師。 如: Kevin Tran。他是越南裔的史丹佛醫學院天才學弟, 也是因為沒家世背景而來此實習, 據Kevin所說, 因為Kevin會說中文和越南語, 而這個醫院剛好有許多只會說中文和越南語的醫師(不知道怎麼弄到或買到美國醫師執照的), 需要Kevin翻譯。還有Benny醫師, 人稱吸血鬼醫師, 主要的原因是他長期只值大夜班, 據他自身說法就是, 他是個夜貓子(哪個醫師不是呢? ) 他是一個年紀較長的內科醫生, 蓄鬍鬚, 大約40好幾了,也許有50? 但由於他只值大夜班, 其他醫師跟他照面的機會很少。

 

這裡還有一位傳說中的Wesson醫師。說到腦神經外科界, 幾乎無人不知Wesson家族, 他們家族分布於全國的腦部醫學中心, 有好幾本腦神經外科的教科書都是Wesson家族的成員寫的, 有許多位則在常春藤體系的醫學院擔任教授。

 

有些病患由於精神病症狀而臨時住院, 但事實上可能是腦部疾病(如:腦瘤、阿茲海默症等等)造成他們的精神病症狀, 如妄想、譫妄、易怒等暴力行為, 因此這裡也必須常駐一位腦科醫師, 事實上是腦神經外科醫師。

 

腦神經外科被公認為醫學上地位最高的領域，其原因是要完成這樣的手術對醫生所需要的極其複雜的知識基礎，以及獲得進行這樣的手術的允許所需要經過的嚴格的篩選。在允許進行神經外科手術前一個醫生至少需要經過六至七年的訓練，這也是所有醫學專業中最長和要求最高的。這也是為什麼Sam Wesson被稱為怪咖Wesson, 他幾乎在20歲之前就完成了一般醫生和外科醫師的訓練。傳聞據說Wesson家的家庭教育, 讓三歲小孩接觸的第一個玩具就是解剖完畢的屍體, 想當然爾, 從小註定走上腦神經外科的孩子, 平常的補習也不是鋼琴或是小提琴, 而是解剖ㄧ些靠關係不知從哪裡弄來的屍體。Wesson家在麻省擁有自家的腦神經外科專科醫院, 據說手術室裡的器材比所有私立醫院更加先進, 想當然爾, 許多外科醫療器材的發明家也是姓Wesson的。

 

至於為何Wesson家族人人都是天才？難道天才的智商真的是會遺傳的嗎？Wesson家目前的當家Azazel Wesson表示, 從1940年代開始, 由於許多優秀的家族成員, 參與前線戰爭中外科醫療事務而多數陣亡, 為了繼續家業, Wesson家不得不收養許多兒童(據傳聞是被測試出高智商的未滿一歲的棕髮藍眼的白人嬰兒)。也許是當時的種族歧視, 也許是為了維持家族棕髮藍眼的白人外貌特徵。但有趣的是, 這家醫院裡的怪咖Wesson, 他的瞳孔是榛果綠, 但會隨著光線變化的那種特殊瞳色, 大部分的時候是榛果綠、有時是偏橄欖綠色、有時則是藍綠色、有時會有金色的光暈, 有時則是橄欖綠、藍色、金色同時存在, 這種變化瞳孔顏色的基因非常罕見。Dean聽著護理長訴說怪咖Wesson的瞳色, 一邊想起他小嬰兒的弟弟Sam也有變色的瞳孔。爸爸說是因為人類有遠古爬蟲類變色瞳孔的基因造成的。Dean的瞳孔是翠綠色, 被稱作綠寶石色, 還有同學戲稱他的瞳色是迪士尼公主綠, 但他討厭這個說法, 雖然隨著光線的變化, 有時Dean的瞳孔會偏橄欖綠, 但他的瞳孔不會變色太多。

怪咖Wesson已經任職一年了, 負責這醫院大大小小的手術。腦外科醫師需先取得外科醫師執照, 所以基本上也可以執行所有外科的手術。事實上L.A. 慈愛精神療養醫院自從怪咖 Sam Wesson上任以來, 也負責這個區域裡面其他小醫院無法處理的腦外科手術 (如: 切除腦瘤等等), 靠著這些轉診的患者, L.A. 慈愛精神療養醫院才能獲得ㄧ些帳單收入, 維持醫師的薪水和病患的伙食支出。這裡支付醫師的慷慨薪水也是吸引Dean來此就職的原因, 這裡的薪水幾乎比一般的新科精神科醫師高出一倍的薪水, 可以讓Dean快一倍還清學貸。但他一到職立刻發現, 這可能是因為他一個人要做十個醫師的工作。

讓Dean感興趣的是從哈佛醫學院一路跳級過來的高材生, 怪咖Wesson, 今年才26歲。畢竟剛才護理長Ellen對這間醫院的介紹有一半以上都關於他。

“Ellen, 對這間醫院來說, 這個怪咖Wesson很重要嗎?”Dean不住好奇。  
“何止重要, Dean! 你必須知道這家醫院若沒有Wesson早就倒閉了!” Ellen不禁提高音量。  
“難道Wesson是哪種整天不停做高難度腦部手術, 替醫院賺進大把帳單的外科醫師嗎?” Dean說。 

“我感到不可思議, 我的意思是, 我在史丹佛念書這八年來, 沒少見過醫學世家出身的大少爺醫師, 老實說, 大多都不太能吃苦。休假被叫回來值班肯定都是一個苦瓜臉, 難道這個怪咖Wesson是那種肯吃苦、整天工作的少爺？

“Sam才不是! 我的意思是說, 當然, Sam大部分的時間都很認真在工作, 狀況好的時候甚至一週能連做好幾台手術, 但若是沒有Wesson家大筆的慷慨捐款, 這家醫院靠著教會的微薄捐款, 恐怕連水電費都付不起! 別說是專科醫師的薪水和病人的伙食費了。”

“狀況好的時候? 那狀況不好的時候呢? ” 身為專業的精神科醫師Dean馬上聽出Ellen的話中帶話。  
“狀況不好的時候, Sam是我們的病人。” Ellen帶著Dean走到醫師辦公室走廊盡頭, 打開一間沒有名牌的房間, 這裡特別寬敞, 有落地窗可以看見庭園的全白色病房, 還有獨立衛浴。病房中的病床是加大尺寸的國王大床, 帶著柔軟栗棕色頭髮的年輕高大男人閉著眼睛, 身材十分健壯但還是偏瘦, 穿著普通的白色T-Shirt和深藍色牛仔褲躺在床上, 呼吸很勻稱, 看上去像是穩穩地睡著了。

“Dr. Winchester, 容我介紹, 這是你來到慈愛醫院的第一個病人, Sam Wesson。”


	2. Chapter 2

<二>

妄想症(Delusional disorder)的症狀  
1\. 患者強烈而持久的表達一種念頭或者想法。  
2\. 這種想法過度的影響了其日常生活，生活方式也經常歪曲到令人費解程度。  
3\. 儘管深信自己的想法，但在被問及時經常會感到猶疑。  
4\. 個人傾向於缺乏幽默感和過分敏感，特別是在涉及這些想法時。  
5\. 最主要的一點是：不管那些奇怪的事多麼不可能發生，患者還是會不加質疑的統統接受。  
6\. 企圖否定這些想法，會引起患者過激的情緒反映，通常帶有憤怒和敵意。  
7\. 這些想法，至少是不可能實現的。  
8\. 患者在情緒上被這些念頭所侵占，並且覆蓋了其心靈的其他部分。  
9\. 如果變成現實，妄想常導致異常和/或與自身不符的行為，雖然根據妄想能夠理解。  
10\. 認識患者的人會觀察到其想法和行為反常且異樣。

 

 

“他看起來睡的很熟。像個天使一樣。”Dean說。  
“嗯, 最近Sam都會至少昏睡大約14個小時左右, 現在是早上九點, 他要到下午四點才能醒來。是他服用的藥物的副作用, 他會昏睡, 類似陷入昏迷的狀態, 叫也叫不醒。我只是個護士, 不太懂藥物反應 , Sam的精神科醫師在上個月過世了, 家中意外火災, Jessica是個好醫師, 還這麼年輕真的是可憐了。她和Sam是同個時期來到這個醫院工作, 她馬上就接手了Sam的精神科醫師的工作。她大Sam五歲, 來到這裡的時候跟你一樣才30歲, 年輕漂亮的金髮尤物美女, 跟你ㄧ樣也是綠色眼睛, 身材高挑, 但她才來院不到三個月就和Sam陷入熱戀開始交往的事情馬上傳開了。”Ellen感慨地說。

“我記得幾乎所有的醫院守則, 基本上都是禁止醫師和患者交往的？”Dean看著熟睡的Sam, 覺得這個男孩長的可真好看, 他絲毫不懷疑任何女醫師都會看上他。Dean是個gay (男同性戀) , 長得天生美貌英俊, 但感情生活一向低調, 在史丹佛也曾經交過幾個男友, 都因為家世背景懸殊而分手了。

“我們這裡也是。但可沒有醫師同事之間不能交往的規定。Sam之前一年多的精神科診察是秘密進行的。他利用下班時間讓Jessica給他看病開藥, 我想Jessica買通了幾個藥師。也就是說我們只知道Sam Wesson是我們的當家腦科醫師, 但我們並不知道Sam Wesson也同時是我們的患者。事情曝光後, 他的家族似乎動用了金錢和資源隱藏了他的新聞報導, 所以沒人知道。大多數的醫院都不會錄取有精神病狀況的醫師, 即使醫師法並沒有這樣的嚴格規定。他用了一個假名“Sammy Winchester”, Jessica給他建了一個病歷表, 按照規定, 精神科的病歷表是不給貼照片的, 為了個人隱私原因, 因此混在數百個門診病患的病歷表中, 也不會被發現。”Ellen放低音量像是在講秘密一般, 畢竟他們還在Sam的病房。

“所以Sam秘密地和他同事醫師女友交往的原因, 可能是為了取得他需要的精神科藥物？而女友意外死亡造成他斷藥的戒斷反應, 也就是病情復發了？” Dean試圖推理著, 以他的行醫經歷, 雖然不長但也讀過數千個病例。為了以某種祕密的管道得到精神科藥物, 和醫藥人員交往的案件層出不窮, 最多的就是不能和精神病扯上關係的政商名流。而Sam Wesson絕對算得上是一個政商名流。

“我們不確定女友Jessica醫師的死是否加重了他的病情, 總之Sam現在吃的藥是我們代班的精神科醫師Bobby開給他的, 這些鎮靜藥的副作用是使他嚴重手抖和容易暈眩, 他這樣的狀態無法從事腦科手術, 無法工作、無事可做的他顯得非常憂鬱。而且他似乎完全轉換成另一個人格 Sammy Winchester, 史丹佛的法學預科學生, 和他哥哥Dean有急事要一起去找失蹤的爸爸。但卻被我們關在精神病院裡面。我們發現Sam之前的病歷表。他患有嚴重的多重人格障礙和妄想症。

Sam的右大腿內側靠近生殖器的地方有S.W.的刺青, 他說是生下來就有的, 是Sammy Winchester的意思而不是Sam Wesson, Jessica在病歷表裡頭寫的是, 她認為是Sam妄想症發作時去刺青的。但是刺青因為成長已經變得有點模糊, 可能是年紀很輕的時候, 大約是青少年時期就刺了, 但是嬰兒時期的刺青通常不可能一直到成年時期還沒有完全模糊掉。

Sam是Wesson家這一代的長子, 也可能就是繼承人, 他後面還有五個妹妹, 但年紀都還很輕, 都還沒上大學。他沒有哥哥, 從來沒有過。”  
Ellen嘆著氣, 似乎在可憐Sam的妄想狀態。

“所以你們全國尋找, 刻意聘請了一個叫做Dean Winchester的精神科醫師, 也就是我, 我現在知道為什麼我的薪水這麼高了, 剛好又是比Sam年長幾歲的男性? 你們希望我能做什麼?” Dean現在開始懷疑他被送養的弟弟, 是不是就是眼前的這一個。他得問問老爸是否在送養前給Sam刺青了。

“是的, 你也知道妄想症沒有完全治好的辦法。那些鎮靜劑只會讓他昏睡, 無法改變他的妄想。多重人格的部分, 我們希望能夠引導Wesson醫師的人格, 能漸漸取代或是融合妄想出來的Sammy人格。至於治療方針, 那就不是我可以插手管的事情。我剛剛轉達的也是Bobby院長的意思。他才接手Sam的病歷表一個禮拜就出車禍了。現在人還躺在醫院裡, 生死未卜。我們也只能一直開著舊處方簽, 因為這個不祥的病歷表, 沒人願意來代班。在Sam比較清醒的狀態, 也就是他是Wesson的時候, 他甚至會給自己的處方開藥ㄧ些意見, 通常我們會和其他醫院的精神科醫師商量, 大家也覺得他自己的診斷很正確。”Ellen說。

“Wesson, 醫師的人格, 知道自己有其他人格存在嗎? ”Dean問。  
“這就是奇怪的地方, 醫師的人格Wesson知道有Sammy的存在, Sammy也知道有Wesson這個人格。就好像他們早認識了一輩子那樣。更詳細的我就不知道了, 我只是個護士。您不會想辭職吧? Dean醫師。” Ellen有點擔心自己說得太多。

“不會的, 既然我這麼有緣, 剛好叫做Dean Winchester, 也許Sam就是我命中註定的病患。我先去巡一圈病房, 下午再過來看Sam。”  
“Dean醫師, 你記得還有很多腦科的病患等著Wesson醫師吧? 有很多是全美國只有他能開的手術。”  
“我知道, 我的弟弟可不是省油的燈。”Dean開玩笑地說, 他想起來那個還在搖籃裡爬, 只會說“Dee Dee”的棕髮綠眼睛小嬰孩。全家人都叫他Sammy。


	3. Chapter 3

<三>

多重性人格疾患，又名多重人格，是心理疾病的一種，常與精神分裂搞混，較早的《精神疾病診斷與統計手冊》（DSM）版本將其命名為多重人格障礙（Multiple Personality Disorder，MPD），後來改名為解離性身份障礙（Dissociative Identity Disorder，DID），多重人格即具有超過一個人格存在（若只有兩個則稱為「雙重人格」），就有如「在一個身體裡住著好幾個靈魂」。  
長久以來，很多人包括精神科醫生、心理學家、社工以為多重人格是非常之罕見的疾病，其實不然，只是由於太多臨床工作者都缺乏正確認知，以致不少誤診情況，再加上一般人的諱疾忌醫和迷信等等，所以很多個案都漏報、少報。正如瑪蓮娜·史坦伯格（英語：Marlene Steinberg）的《鏡子裡的陌生人——解離症：一種隱藏的流行病（英語：The Stranger In The Mirror Dissociation - The Hidden Epidemic）》所言，解離性障礙其實是一種隱藏了的流行病，而多重人格只是其中一型而已。 維基百科

 

Dean拿著Sam的厚厚一本病歷表, 走進了Sam Wesson的白色特別病房。

 

“Dean, 他們終於找到你了!” 有著柔軟棕栗髮色的大男孩突然站起來, 緊緊抱著Dean, Dean用眼角餘光瞄了一眼病歷表, 身高6呎4吋。整整比他還高了一個頭。Dean有六呎一, 雖然大學時代並不是運動員, 但在史丹佛醫學院也經常參加運動賽事。但是抱起來的感覺, Sam雖然看起來偏瘦但肌肉卻非常結實, 甚至可以感覺到腹部的六塊肌, 可見平常是有在鍛鍊的。他真辣, 難怪女醫師都給他迷住了, Dean心想。

 

“Hiya, Sammy! 我是Dean, 你的新精神科醫師。” Dean不大確定他面對的是Sam的哪個人格？多重人格障礙者, 有的人的人格是定時出現, 有的則是隨機, 按照病歷表上頭寫的, Sam是屬於隨機的那種。  
“Dean! 初次見面, 你好! 我是Sam, 我就知道他們一定可以找到你。Sammy的哥哥。”Wesson放開了Dean, 他似乎有點緊張, 全身冒汗而且雙手顫抖不已。  
“很緊張嗎? Sammy! 我給你看看喔。” Dean檢查了Wesson的ㄧ些身體症狀, 看起來還好, 可能只是藥物的副作用而已。  
“我是Sam, Sam Wesson, 不是Sammy! Sammy Winchester, 也就是你的弟弟, 現在不在。”  
“喔, 對不起, 我還分不出來。Sam, 喔不, 也許我該稱呼你Wesson醫師？”  
“不, 你不用那麼客氣, 叫我Sam就可以了。如果你願意的話, 你可以直接問問題, 我可以直接告訴你我知道的事。那整本全是醫學名詞的病歷表, 讀起來很難懂吧？醫師的字跡都很潦草難辨認, Jess的也是, 這就是為什麼我們都喜歡從頭問起。” Wesson苦笑著, 一點也沒有哈佛高材生的架子。他看起來就像是一個主動積極配合的病患, 甚至有點喜歡Dean的樣子。

 

“你第一次發現你有另外一個人格是什麼時候？” Dean打開新的一頁病歷表, 開始寫下他的觀察。  
“Sammy一直都在, 自我還是個小嬰兒,無法辨識鏡子裡面的是自己的時候, Sammy就在了。我一直以為我們是雙胞胎, 兩個人。一直到我們足夠大了, 大概是七歲的時候, 我的養父母才發現我太依賴我的幻想朋友。才讓我認為也許Sammy只是我的幻想, 但不是的。”

 

“你和Sammy是以怎樣的方式共享同一個身體呢？因為你知道, 每個多重人格者的運作方式不太一樣。” Dean抄寫著他剛剛聽見的話。

 

“一開始的時候, 也就是小時候, Sammy經常會陪我玩, 他就是我腦中的一個聲音, 別人看不見也聽不見他, 所以會以為我是在和我的幻想朋友玩。我的妹妹們都小我十歲以上, 小時候我一直是一個人, 當然還有Sammy陪我。但Sammy也經常會消失, 他一直會回去他自己的世界, 然後再過來, 告訴我他那個世界的事, 有時晚上做夢的時候我會看見他的世界, 他有個滿臉鬍子的高大爸爸、大他四歲的哥哥, 金髮綠眼、還有超酷的車impala! ”  
“那是爸爸的車! 後來爸爸送給我了! 是我的寶貝! ” Dean激動地說。  
“是阿, 她真是漂亮! 1967的impala! ” Sam微笑著。  
“是真的嗎？ Sam, 你覺得？Sammy告訴你的那個世界。”  
“是真的, 那是個真實存在的平行宇宙, 在那裏我們不曾分開, 在哪裡我們都不是醫師, 在哪裡怪物、惡魔天使都是真的, 而爸爸和我們是獵魔人, 專門殺那些怪物。我們是兄弟, 我們是Winchesters! ” Wesson苦笑著, 他知道醫師Dean會覺得他妄想症又犯了。  
“那個世界聽起來很危險呢! 然後我聽說最近那個Sammy會佔據你的身體？你有到另一個世界去佔據他的身體過嗎？”  
“不, 我只能看到那個世界, 卻不能過去, Sammy可以自由穿梭。據Sammy說, 他最近染上了惡魔血, 這個東西讓他失控了, 不只是超自然能力, 也包括穿越平行世界的能力, 他失控了。所以他會過來, 搶奪我的身體。”

 

“那麼, Sammy搶走你的身體的時候, 你在幹嘛？”  
“我通常只是看, 像個幽魂一樣, 別人摸不著我也看不見我, 我跟著他。有些事情Sammy不懂, 我就在旁邊教他, 例如看腦部斷層的片子, 他看不出來, 我會直接告訴他診斷, 然後請他替我寫病歷表。”  
“他, 我是說Sammy, 不能替你做手術吧？這…他畢竟沒有受過醫學訓練…”  
“當然不能, 所以若是手術當日我還回不來, 手術只能取消或是請其他醫師代班了。這影響了我的生活和工作。抗精神病藥物可以讓我的時間增加, Sammy的減短, 但是副作用的手抖卻讓我開不了刀。所以, Jess開了抗焦慮藥給我, 不會手抖, 我感覺比較平靜穩定的時候, Sammy很難佔據我的身體。”  
“Sam, 讓我問你一個問題, 同樣身為醫師, 你怎麼看你雙重人格的問題？”  
“我不覺得Sammy完全是幻覺, 瞧! 一個Dean Winchester正坐在我對面呢! 但是我們得努力讓他待在另外一邊。我的意思是, Sammy 可能在他自己的世界快搞砸了…我不確定是什麼樣的毒癮, 他稱這種毒品叫做“惡魔血”, 可能毒品快弄死他的身體, 而他的靈魂又有穿越不同空間的超能力。若另一個世界的他死了, 他可能過來完全佔據我的身體, 到時候他就是Sam Wesson, 而我, 真正的Sam Wesson就會變成一個幽魂, 卡在這裡永遠去不了天國。”

 

“那我能怎麼幫你呢? Sam ?”  
“Sammy出來的時候替我說服他, 讓他回去他的世界。並永遠待在那裏, 即使結果是死。”  
“這…我不知道該怎麼做才好, 但我會聽聽他的故事版本後再作決定好嗎？”  
“我不會讓你消失的, Sam。終於找到你。你可能是我找了22年的親弟弟Sam。這是我確實知道的, 我有個弟弟Sam, 在嬰兒時期就送養了。我不管你是精神病還是超能力, 你願意驗個DNA嗎？"


End file.
